Kuroshitsuji in alternate anime
by Random Taliya
Summary: A series of one shots where Sebastian and Ciel end up in multiple aleternate animes. Rated M just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) and do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All chracters belong to their respective creators, publishers and animation studios.

Please enjoy the one shot.

That Butler, A Lesson in Tea

Ciel's POV 2:00 P.M.

One moment I was outside the Queen's Palace as I had been summoned to report my findings on the Jack the Ripper case , Sebastian by my side admireing the scenary. The next thing I knew I was in a elaborate hallway that had many young men dressed in suits and young ladies dressed in puffy yellow dresses. I look around for Sebastian seeing him no where near.

"Sebastian, Come and get me. That's an order!" I said out load.

I notice he didn't show and decided that I would wander this massive building. After ten minutes of wandering I come across the third music room. Assuming that I would be able to sit down at a piano and play a few songs. I enter noticing that there is no one in the room. I eye there is a curtain in the back. I pushed it away gently sitting down on the piano bench playing Ave Verum Corpus.1

Tamaki Pov 4:00 P.M.

I was heading to the music room, being a senior I was often the first one there as my classes end before everyone else. I was about to open the door calmly when I heard Minuet in G(2) major being played. I shook my head and entered seeing a person behind the curtain playing. I went to see who was faltering aback seeing it was a young lady dressed in blue. Her light blue grey hair falling lightly over one eye. Her hair was cut like Haruhi's making me want to hug the young lady. She finished playing turning to me. I could see her eyes where a sharp blue. I got up the courage to ask but was cut off before I could speak.

"Lord Druitt When did you cut your hair and why are you dressed like a school child?"

"Who is this Lord Druitt you speak of little raven, I'm the head of this school's host club. The lovely Tamaki Suoh."

"What's a Host Club head doing in a music room? "

"Well, it was…" I was trying to remember why.

"What's is a Host club anyway?" As if to ignore me again the little raven starts playing Minuet in A(3).

As if to break the silence the door opens again and I see Haruhi enter.

Haruhi POV

I opened the door seeing Tamaki turn and a young boy, probatly aged 12 or 13 playing the piano.

"You're here rather early Haruhi."

"Well sorry about that, I guess I'll leave and come back later then." I say annoyed leaving. Tamaki follows me out. I wait until he starts growing mushrooms in a corner running back in. He follows me in and I give him a "Whose the second one to show up now."

By now the young boy seemed to be running out of high level playing classical music so now he was playing London Bridge is Falling. Tamaki sits in the corner growing mushrooms. The boy stopped playing. He stood up walking over to me.

"He still acts like Lord Druitt and until he stops that's what he is going to be called." I heard him wispear under his breath.

Ciel's Pov

The young lady dressed in the suit giggled. I knew she heard me. She replied with, "He actually might like it, he likes titles."

"Hm, great like I actually care."

After a few minutes of growing mushrooms that Tamaki stood backup walking over to me. "Can I have this dance my lady?"

I stepped back my head hitting the piano. "Oh such a shy little raven." He came closer.

"SEBASTIAN, THIS IS AN ORDER,COME AND GET ME NOW!"I screamed. Still I had no response from the demon butler. The blond twin of Lord Druitt kept trying to ask me to dance. The lady in the suit stepped in.

"Sempai can't you see that your scareing the kid? "

"But Haruhi..."

Then two twins enter both clinging the lady. "Haruhi have you planned your classes for next term?" The one with his hair parted to the left asked her rather abruptly. The second followed up with "Since we are the same age we should have as many classes together as possible." The idea that a young lady should be forced into a class with them made me feel ill.

"How revolting" I said. The blond must have heard me running to me. "Could you say that again?"

"How absolutely revolting, two young gentlemen forcing their way into a young lady's life and forcing her to take classes with them." I replied. "What kind of school let's these types run around without regard to respect for a young lady?"

"Oh, Finally someone who agrees with me. I love you little raven."He clings onto me like Grell would glomp Sebastian.

"Your even worse, let me go you manic!" I said pushing him off. "I take back my comment earlier your worse than the Lord Druitt your a Grell."

"A what?" He lets go.

Two others enter one on the sholder of the other. One was tall and the other looked like they were ten. The younger looking of the two comes over asking me my name.

"Ciel Phantomhive" I respond.

"Hey, Hey, do you like cakes?" He asks.

"Yes, I love cakes."

"Here let's split this one then." he says grabbing a vanillia cake with a cherry on the top.

"Mitsukuni, you'll ruin your teeth."

"But Takeshi, I haven't had a cake all day."

"Let him eat it, one cake a day never hurt anyone I know." I said

"But how will we split the cherry? We could cut it down the middle or both bite it at..."

"You eat it." I said realising he was one of those types. I turned to the blond. "Do you have a chessboard by any chance?"

All the guys thought not sure. The young lady said "Ahh" Suddenly. I was startled. She went rummaging though a shopping bag. "The grocers gave me this as a free extra last time I bought our coffee supply." She said bringing out a decent sized chessboard.

"Wow that grocer gives you better free products every time you go." The left hair parted twin said.

"Well he knew my mom before she past away. Maybe he's trying to make life easier. I've told him not to but he slips stuff in anyways."

"Haruhi, Let daddy hug you." That Tamaki says hugging her. "I don't need two fathers" she half yells.

"Be glad you still have your actual father." I said.

The twins decide to hug me. "Oh you poor young lady. Cry on our shoulders. Go..."" Get off of me you homosexuals, I'm a guy."

"Don't lie to us little raven." Tamaki says.

Another student enters, this one looked like Sebastian in his tutor outfit except instead of a cream coat he was dressed in the blue blazer suit of the others.

"Oh we have a custumer it seems, what are you three doing your scaring her."

"What part of I'm a guy do you guys not understand?" I said.

"We can't have you dressed so old fashioned, here's a girl's uniform go over there and change." Tamaki points to a small dressing room.

I walk off changing into the puffy yellow dress poking my head out, " Lady Haruhi...Uhm can I ask you for some help?"

She nods her head comming over helping me with the zipper on the backof the dress. "I know your a guy and could tell right away but this bunch arn't as quick to notice. they thought I was a boy for almost a whole day and might have thought longer if the uniform hadn't got wet and they coincidentally gave me the ladies uniform."

I walk out and Tamaki glomps me. " I said stop doing that."

I saw the door open and the whole group notices my butler walk in. "Bochan are you in..." He spots me in the dress. "My My, got yourself into a dress again. My Lord or should I say My Lady?"

"Sebastian Where in HELL have you been?"

"In Hell nowhere my Lord...I mean Lady."

"Fine Where on EARTH have you been?"

"I should be asking you that, one minute you say we are meeting with the queen and the next you wonder your way to Japan and into a dress. Be glad I was able to tell the queen the results from the investigation, befor they suspected you of being the guilty party."

That Tamaki goes up to Sebastian "Why don't you join our Host Club?"

"Why would I?"

"Well you came all the way why not have some fun?"

Sebastian looked at me clearly confused about what a host club was. I turned to the lady. "Neh."

"Something you need to ask?" She questioned. I wispeared in her ear. "Ah, I see, uhm, It's kind of like guys wooing girls for no reason other than to entertain them. It's how the current rich waste their time."

"Sebastian , I order you not to join." I said . He made his way to me

"Yes My Lord."

"Instead teach them how to make a proper cup of tea, they have horrible tasting tea."

"Yes My Lady" He teases again.

"Sebastian, don't tempt me."

"But of course not My Lord, Why ever would I do such a thing."

"Wait your a guy?" Tamaki said stepping back his face flustered one hand on his mouth the other pointing.

"That's what I've been trying to say since you called me a lady!"

"Is that how you ended up in that dress my Lord."

"Yes"

" I see." Sebastian goes and gets stuff ready to prepare tea. Haruhi stops him when he is adding the leaves.

"What is it , Young Lady?"

"Most people use tea bags now. They take measuring out of the equation." She told him "Granted there is nothing better that actual tea leaves not in a packet."

"Oh so that's why the tea was so weak."

"But I like the current commoner tea.." Tamaki wains.

"Commoner's tea?" I ask. I look at Sebastian who adds the tea leaves waiting for the three minutes of brewing to finish. He then serves the others in the room. They sip slowly.

" The key to making tea is not pouring the boiling water on the leaves right away. The proper method calls for boiling the tea, leaving it five to seven minutes to cool a little , adding one teaspoon of tea per person and one more for the pot and brewing it for the right time dependent on the type of tea. under brewing can make the tea lack flavor over brewing leaves horrible bitterness."

"Haruhi did you get all of that?" Tamaki asks

"I knew most of it already, what about you your the one who made the tea today Sempai."

"Sebastian, i'm bored, Take me home."

"Dressed like that my Lord?"

I looked at the dress. "No let me change back first." i went and changed of course messing up my bow. Sebastian fixed my bow and collar.

Sebastian carries me to the nearest airport and we fly back to London. I look outside when we got to London confused by some of the surroundings. As if it was a dream the surroundings disappear and I see carriages replacing the cars. Sebastian took the reins after helping me into the carriage and we start the four hour journey back to the mansion.

1)Ave Verum Corpus was by Mozart.

2)Music originally transcribed by Bach.

3)Minuet in A Major was by Boccherini

Next time, I will place Sebastian and Ciel into Hetalia- Axis Powers. Expect Ciel to act like a fan girl and Sebastian to start imitating a few countries.(including but not limited to Italy)


End file.
